That ski runners, toboggans and snow or ice sliding apparata encounter varying degrees of slide or glider friction is well known to skiiers, ice racers, tobogganers and others whoc practice snow or ice gliding winter sports. Inability to lessen the frictional drag factor of any running surface could ultimately lead to accidents on the gliding medium. For example, the easier a ski glides, the safer it is to use and execute skiing control. This is because the easier a ski moves, the less effort is required by the skiier; and thus, the concomitant reduction of required physical effort will reduce body muscular fatigue.
To reduce the aforementioned friction, it has been common practice for winter sports enthusiasts to wax and buff the runners or contact surfaces of their ice and snow gliding equipment. This generally requires accessory apparata (separate for applying wax and buffing it then, to insure minimum drag coefficient). Further, many enthusiasts, particularly skiiers, have developed personal likes for special wax compositions; some even compound their own wax mixtures.
In addition to developing specific personal likes for custom-made wax compounds, the more expert enthusiasts develop their own technique in applying the wax. A novice must learn, by trial and error, to develop such a technique on his or her own.
Another seeming disadvantage to the present waxing/buffing activity is that paraphernalia for both application and buffing, as well as various compositions, must be carried by the enthusiast throughout the sporting activity.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a means for applying wax to the runners or gliders of the aforementioned equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means for buffing the wax, preferably in a singular application-buffing action.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide the aforementioned facilities in a reusable or reconstructable form.
A concomitant object of this invention is to provide a method whereby one may construct and practice the invention.
Objects and advantages of the invention are set forth herein and shall be ovbious herefrom, or they may be learned by diligent practice with the invention. The invention consists in the combinations and improvements herein shown and described.